Ambiguity
by Mitsukai20
Summary: A drabble oneshot. It was, undeniably, one of Rikkaidai Fuzoku's many school mysteries. Just what was the relationship between Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou? Simply friends? Or something more? Hint of slash.


Mitsukai here for a short 774 word drabble. No reason behind this really, just playing around with perspectives. And maybe to take a break from the cringe-inducing (for me, at least) M-rated oneshot I wrote a few days before.

Warnings and Disclaimers: Konomi-sensei's. Hints of Alpha slash, some typos, but that's about it.

* * *

It was, undeniably, one of Rikkaidai Fuzoku's many school mysteries.

Though only coming to light three years ago, it had already escalated into a legendary status among the batch it had started from, and their successors had followed their footsteps. It was a question not easily answered, even among the teachers themselves, and a lot of students had given their own views and hypotheses on the matter, but so far, nothing had been really proven to approve or discredit that one question which begged an answer that eluded the school population for the past third of a decade.

Just what was the relationship between Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou, the two leaders of the esteemed Rikkaidai boy's tennis team?

For most people who know them by sight and name (this, of course, includes the whole middle school tennis circuit), they would answer that the two of them are clearly friends, if not acquaintances. Naturally, their mutual bond for tennis would elevate them to that status, as they have to be on friendly, if not civil, terms to bring the team to where it was now.

However, the Rikkaidai school population begged to differ, as it was easily seen that the two of them were friends. Best of friends, in fact, according to their batch mates, including those who had known them for quite some time even before entering middle school, as they were regularly seen together side by side frequently, eating together, training together (then again, this was a given already) and walking to and from school together. It was a known fact that if you needed to see Sanada or Yukimura, the other would always be nearby, if not nearby, then they would know where the other was currently. Even the tennis team agreed to this interpretation of their relationship, seeing their captain and vice-captain depend and work with each other in perfect synchrony, as if knowing each other well enough to read the other's mind.

But for others, especially for the more observant, it was clear that there was... _something_ between the two of them that progressed beyond the boundaries of friendship. Though Sanada and Yukimura acted normally around each other in public (immovable as a rock and as unstoppable as the raging current), one couldn't help but blush and look away, even though they were merely speaking to each other about practices, always feeling as if they were intruding a private moment between two lovers. The brief touches, the meaningful glances they sent each other, it was maddeningly obvious that they had a relationship that was on the far end of the romantic scale, if the air surrounding them the moment they stood beside each other was anything to go by. The fact that they never dated anyone further cements this angle, though it could be simply argued that the both of them were too busy with tennis and studies to pursue relationships.

The rumours continued to run wild and free, and even the inputs of the Regulars (who were closest to the both of them) did nothing to quell the curiosity, seemingly even intensifying it as Yanagi Renji, Sanada and Yukimura's mutually close friend and the only person almost all of them was certain that knew the answer (being the Data Master of the club), merely smiled and answered "No comment," to the queries directed to him, and no amount of bribery nor blackmail could make him talk.

In the end, the ton could only turn to the subjects of the question themselves and ask them directly on what the nature of their relationship was.

"Sanada?" Yukimura blinked, momentarily surprised at the question. Sanada looked up upon hearing his name and blue and brown met in the briefest of seconds.

The connection was gone as fast as it appeared, and Yukimura turned back to them, smiling kindly.

"We're friends." He answered simply, sharing an unreadable look with Sanada as the vice-captain went to practice first, before excusing himself and attending to more important matters.

The students who asked were stunned, apparently thinking that the tennis captain wouldn't answer their question that easily. But the words were vague and, truthfully, not very satisfying. By all technicalities, it _would_ be a correct answer, but the look he and Sanada shared was...

It looked like the three year mystery was going to remain unanswered for a little while longer.

... Or not going to be answered at all by the looks of it.

* * *

Read and review guys. Criticisms are very much welcomed and appreciated.

**_Mitsukai20_**


End file.
